


DEH Oneshot Requests

by GayRubixCube



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 09:53:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30070440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayRubixCube/pseuds/GayRubixCube
Summary: one shotssssFirst chapter is just stuff I won't/will do =]
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	DEH Oneshot Requests

Hiiii, this is awkward to write but basically I'm bored, I want to get better at writing, and I have a shit ton of time to kill, so send some one shot requests pls or I'll go fucking insane lmao

I won't do

\- genderbent AUs  
\- pedo stuff (Because ew wtf)  
\- incest  
\- smut  
\- reader/self insert/oc   
\- Evan x Zoe

I will do:

\- literally anything else

please comment or something lol, if you want it to be anonymous open a private tab and you'll probably just have to put ur email but it'll still be anonymous lmao


End file.
